Alcool et Verseau
by Kitsu63
Summary: Un OS Camus/Milo sur fond d'alcoolisme. Je vous rassure personne vraiment n'est alcoolique dans cette fic. Juste un truc qui m'est venu en révisant mes cours sur l'addiction à l'alcool.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce que je regrette énormèment mais à Masami Kurumada.

**Alors une réponse à leia26 si tu lis cette fic aussi:** Oui d'autres fanfics sont prévues mais pas uniquement sur le couple Camus/Milo. Je suis une grande militante du Rhadamanthys/Kanon et puis je fais d'autre petit couples pour m'amuser avec mes amis dont eolia63. Je fais des fics sur plusieurs personnages de Saint Seiya mais elles sont pour l'instant en cour d'écriture et je n'en posterai que très peu le moment car je suis en "stop écriture" pour quelques temps.

* * *

**Alcool et Verseau**

« Camus, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien boire ? »

A chaque fois qu'une soirée était organisée au Sanctuaire c'était la même chose. On lui posait inlassablement la même question. « _Camus tu ne veux rien ? Camus ? Même pas une goutte d'alcool ? Camus ? Camus ? Camus ?..._ »

Même Saga avait un jour posé un regard interrogateur sur le Saint du Verseau.

Camus ne buvait jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Même quand on demandait à Milo la réponse ne variait pas d'un iota.

ne buvait pas, et le jeune Saint du Scorpion s'arrangeait alors pour détourner la conversation sans la moindre difficulté avec ses grands yeux presque innocents et son sourire désarmant.

C'était qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'embête son Camus, et il savait que les questions répétitives ça l'ennuyaient, profondément même.

Avant que qui que se soit ne s'en soit rendu compte c'était devenu une sorte de légende, et ça avait évidemment donné lieu à bon nombre de paris. Celui qui arriverait à faire boire le maître des Glaces aurait une place de choix parmi l'élite !

Enfin, façon de parler.

A l'étonnement de tous, Milo, que l'on donnait grand favori dans cette entreprise, n'avait jamais fait mine de s'y essayer. Absolument jamais.

Et quand on lui demandait pourquoi il se contentait de vous sourire d'un de ses sourires qui voulait dire « Mêle-toi de tes affaires ou tu auras droit à une malencontreuse rencontre avec Antarès » ou « Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ? » Au choix, selon son humeur.

Autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui poser la question quand le gardien du onzième temple venait tout juste de repartir pour la Sibérie ou s'en était allé pour une quelconque mission. Sinon bonjour les dégâts collatéraux.

Cela avait une fois aboutit à trois argents à l'infirmerie, un Cancer hurlant contre « les fichus bestiaux incapables de tenir leur dards, aiguilles ou épines là où il faut ! » ainsi qu'un Aphrodite rouge d'embarras à la vue de l'endroit bien particulier de l'anatomie de l'Italien où sa pauvre rose avait choisie de se ficher.

Depuis, plus personne ne posait de questions à Milo, trop craintif d'avoir de nouveau droit à une telle scène. Le Grand Pope lui-même évitait de croiser le chevalier du Scorpion si Camus n'était pas dans les parages. Et le mystère demeurait. Quelqu'un réussirait-il à faire boire le grand Camus ? Avait-il jamais bu d'ailleurs ?

De temps en temps, dans le secret de son temple, ou celui des bras de Milo, le Verseau se laissait aller à sourire de ces questions. C'est que ses compagnons d'armes pouvaient être bien futiles parfois, et très peu malins.

Milo lui avait demandé un jour, pourquoi il ne buvait pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il buvait et le Scorpion avait voulu savoir. Quoi ? Que buvait-il ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ?... Ah ! Milo et ses questions.

Camus avait répondu qu'il le buvait lui.

Oui, Camus buvait Milo.

Milo était comme un alcool, attirant au regard, tentant au toucher et âpre au premier goût. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à la première rencontre où on ne s'y réessayait pas.

Milo était violent, brûlant, surprenant. Il vous réchauffait les sens et vous mettait en éveil à la première gorgée, comme un verre de Vodka.

Ne surtout, surtout pas s'arrêter à la première fois. Sinon on ne réessayait jamais.

Passée la brutalité de la première couche on découvrait un nouvel aspect. Celui de l'ami, du frère, du compagnon de bêtise et du garçon de camaraderie. A ce moment-là il avait le pétillant du Champagne et la malice d'une Marquisette, à l'air doux mais qui vous tourne la tête avant même que vous ne puissiez comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé.

A partir de ce moment-là commençait l'addiction.

Quand on a essayé Milo une fois on sait qu'il faudra recommencer, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'il y a en-dessous.

Que se cachait-il derrière la brûlure de la Vodka et les effluves de Whisky ? Quelles merveilles promettaient encore les doux alcools de fêtes français ? Qu'y avait-il un peu plus bas ? Quelle autre facette de lui-même le chevalier du Scorpion pouvait-il encore avoir à dévoiler ?

A partir de là commençait la descente. Il fallait savoir.

Savoir ce que le jeune Grec avait encore à offrir, et quand on commençait à chercher cette porte-là, celle de l'antre la plus profonde du Scorpion on pouvait sentir une légère senteur de fruits. Boisée, au filet légèrement épicé, typique des vins, Grecs et d'ailleurs.

Une goutte de liqueur qui tombait sur le côté comme un dernier avertissement avant d'entrer au plus noir des ténèbres. La violence des eaux de vie et les hallucinations d'un Délirium Trémens comme dernier rempart à l'âme qui se cachait derrière. Et là on savait que l'on était perdu.

Plus de retour en arrière possible, plus de porte sur le côté ni d'esprit assez rationnel pour faire demi-tour l'alcool, cet alcool si fort, si puissant, si **présent** qu'était Milo englobait tout.

Quand on était là on était déjà saoul, saoul de lui, ivre de sa présence, ivre de Milo.

C'était à cet instant précis, quand il savait que toute trahison, que tout arrêt, tout essais de repartir, de s'éloigner était impossible qu'il révélait enfin le cœur de son être; laissant la folie faire place à un lac calme, les rivières tumultueuses et insaisissables d'Absinthe ralentir, se transformer, se concentrer pour donner l'épaisseur d'un Bailey, l'arôme d'une crème, l'entêtante fragrance du caramel.

Milo était doux, Milo était enivrant.

Il vous entrainait dans une ivresse sans fin que l'on ne souhaitait plus quitter, il vous intoxiquait, vous faisait perdre pied et vous laissait pantelant une fois la vague passée. Quand on avait goutté une fois à Milo on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il fallait réessayer, encore et encore.

Parce que Milo tenait chaud, parce qu'il entourait de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son amour celui qui parvenait à atteindre le plus profond de son âme, à le savourer jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et s'il vous quittait…c'était le froid. Un froid terrible, douloureux. Un froid tel qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de recommencer, de retourner vers le Scorpion, se plonger à nouveau dans les délices addictifs qu'il offrait, pourvu que la chaleur revienne.

Milo était comme un alcool, le plus addictif de tous, mais sans l'effet « gueule de bois » le lendemain d'une cuite. Non, il donnait juste envie de recommencer. Encore. S'oublier. Se laisser porter par les vents violents de la folie, une folie douce. N'être plus que sensations. Puis redescendre sur Terre pour un nouveau tour, toujours.

Camus ne buvait jamais, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Un jour Milo avait voulu savoir pourquoi et il s'en était ensuivi quelque chose de rare.

Son glacial amant lui avait fait l'une des plus étonnante et des plus magnifique déclaration d'amour.

Non. Camus ne buvait pas, et ne boirait jamais. Parce que Milo était son alcool et qu'aucun autre ne pourrait jamais le surpasser.

Mais ça, c'était leur secret.


End file.
